kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Vintage
Vintage (ビンテージ (正統悪魔社 Seitou Akumasha) Bintēji, kanji lit. "Traditional Demons Association") are a group of demons that are obsessed to bring the age of the "Old Hell" back. For that they must kill the Jupiter Sisters to get Old Hell back. The word "Vintage" means "old", referring to the goal of the revival of the "traditional" Hell. About Vintage has a reputation for being an "illegal association". They are New Hell and surviving Old Hell demons that wish to restore Old Hell. The organization was crushed many times by the new hell army, but they won't give up until they reach their goal to restore Old Hell. Haqua stated that Vintage has the ability to use the magical powers from Old Hell. Haqua has also stated that Vintage can't reach the living world by themselves and that the only new devils that can are members of the Runaway Spirit Squad. It is now known that Vintage has secret agents that sneak in the Runaway Spirit Squad by Keima's trick to make Fiore reveal some of information when she captured Keima, Haqua and Nora. Seen through Fiore, they are also observing their targets, the goddesses, to crush them. While Fiore is encountering Apollo, Apollo told Fiore that they (The Goddesses) saved Hell, as Fiore answered back saying that it was unnecessary and that Old Hell won't be restored if the Goddesses still exist. The Vintage Organization uses a special spirit tracking sensor that can find goddesses, and Akari created a fake spirit to find the secret members of Vintage. Vintage also uses underhand measures to get their members into high ranks within the Runaway Spirit Squad (such as threatening Sharia to betray Haqua). Known Members * Fiore Loderia Lavigneri (low-rank grunt) * Docrow Skull (official) * Nora Floriann Leoria (official) * Lune (executive) Fiore has stated that Vintage is deeply rooted in new hell, and has mentioned that the run-away spirit squad has some connection to vintage, in achieving their plots. This has been proven right as shown that at least the Public Safety Department is affiliated with Vintage. It should also be noted that not all members are loyal to Vintage. Docrow Skull helped Haqua to escape from them.This could mean that some members are forced to join Vintage. (ie.Docrow) Trivia * Apollo stated that they saved Hell but Fiore tells her that it was unnecessary. * According to Fiore, an old demon may already be fully formed to a certain high level. * According to Vulcan, The Spell that was used in the knife to stab Kanon/Apollo is just an Imitation of Weiss Spell. * Nora stated that Vintage and the Horned Devil are friends. * Up until now, it appears that Vintage has been crushed several time by the New Hell. * When Lune was doing roll-call in Maijima, she got 5 responses. This shows that there are at least five other Vintage members in the Maijima area besides Fiore and herself. * It is also due to the fact that it is assumed that most members are old devils, many new devils view all old devils as traitors and members to this organisation. * The members of this organisation are currently the only antagonists of the series, other than the escaped spirits. Category:Organizations Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member